Some Unspoken Thing
by Namibean
Summary: Just some unspoken thing...


I saw Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2 about a week ago and was inspired by a few lines in the movie. That said this isn't a parody. Part of this was originally a meme response posted by myself on Tumblr in March 2017. I decided to expand on it.

* * *

 _Before Whole Cake Island…_

Tangerine meringue pie wasn't a new recipe. It was the same as lemon meringue except with tangerines. That didn't make it any less labor intensive, though. For Sanji, it was a labor of love. Making a piecrust from scratch, mixing tangerine custard from freshly squeezed juice, creating a meringue with perfect peaks that slightly browned in the oven, it was all a pain in the ass, but it was well worth it for one small gesture.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" And there it was, Nami-san's gratitude accompanied by her goddess-like smile. The cook felt his insides melt down to his feet. Sure, she probably wouldn't eat the rest of the pie. She probably wouldn't even finish the slice he just served her, but that's what Luffy was around for… well, in addition to being captain. A smile from the navigator was all the blond needed to justify his work. Nothing could make him second-guess that…

"I don't know why you do it, dart brows." A familiar, gruff voice commented while Sanji was returning to the kitchen with the empty serving tray. Of course marimo would have something to say. That shithead always had something to say.

Lighting a cigarette, the cook turned on his heel to face his crewmate. Whatever it was, Sanji just hoped he made it quick. It was too nice of a day to waste it by arguing with this idiot. "What do you mean, moss-head?"

Arms crossed and his one good eye closed, the swordsman was leaning against the railing, deep in thought. "Why do you continue to wait on her hand-and-foot? You know she's not interested and she probably never will be," Zoro complained.

With an annoyed grunt, Sanji rolled his eyes and turned back towards the kitchen. He noticed the shitty swordsman following him. "I don't need you trying to give me advice, marimo." The cook immediately went to the sink to rinse the serving tray and prepare for dinner. "Nami-san is an independent woman. She can make her own decisions, just like I do when I make her treats. If it's something that I want to do, why the hell should you care?"

That last line was a mistake. Similar to actual battle, Zoro saw an opening. "Let me explain something to you, curly. There are two types of people in the world: Those who dance, and those who don't. You obviously are a dancer…"

The cook shook his head in disagreement. He could see where this was going. "So what? Are you saying Nami-san isn't?" Grabbing a bottle of sake, he offered it to his crewmate in an attempt to make him go away.

"I'm just saying that your time would be better spent on someone more like you," Zoro clarified as he took the bottle and moved to exit the galley. "And if it gets you the fuck away from me so I don't have to see your sappy, pathetic love shit, then that'll make me happy."

…

 _After Whole Cake Island…_

 _"_ _Nami-san, do you love me?"_ It was always some form of the same question _. "Nami-san, have you fallen in love with me again?"_ No matter what the circumstances, he never failed to ask. _"Nami-san, does this rekindle our love?"_ And no matter what any of her responses were, she never replied _"No."_

Did he ever actually mean what he said? Was it something he put any thought into, or was he just playing the flirtatious love cook from his wanted poster? That affectionate four-letter word seemed to pour so easily out of his mouth everywhere and to every "lady"... be it human, mermaid, or mink. How could the navigator be sure that her crewmate was honest in any of his confessions? The simple answer was that she wasn't.

Arms crossed in front of her, Nami gazed out over the stern at the waves left in the Sunny's wake. The navigator remembered very well that she had said she would never forgive Sanji-kun for making her worry about him. She was also aware that Luffy had revealed that she was most concerned for the cook in his absence. That damn rubber-brained idiot! He shouldn't have said anything! It wasn't his place to anyways. Were her feelings that transparent that even the captain picked up on it? They must have been. If they weren't, then she wouldn't be standing next to the blond now while trying to explain herself.

Why couldn't things have carried on the way it did before… with some unspoken thing between them? It was easier when he pretended to be in love with her and she pretended to be oblivious. The navigator could remain safely in her heavily guarded shell and there was no threat of rejection, but no… Luffy had to go and open that huge, stretchy mouth of his.

"S-Sanji-kun…" Her arms wrapped tighter around her torso as if trying to hold herself together. Opening one's heart was terrifying, but what other choice did she have? What's done was done and she couldn't hide anymore. Still, it didn't make the situation any less scary. Unable to look at his face, Nami kept her gaze fixed on the white crests of each wave that passed. Finally after summoning all her courage, brown eyes blinked then turned to him. "There's something I need to tell you."

The cook caught her glance as he went to light a cigarette. Hope and curiosity sparked in his eyes along with the reflection of his lighter. "Nami-san," his unlit cigarette hung between his lips. "Is this a proposal?"

"What?!" The navigator's face turned a bright shade of pink. "That wasn't… I mean… Where did...?!" Nami stumbled over her words. She had only wanted to test the waters. Leave it to the cook to throw them in the deep end. _Stupid Sanji-kun!_ Flustered, she gave up. "Ugh! Forget it!" Hands balling into fists, the redhead was about to stomp off. A grip on her right wrist halted her retreat.

Annoyed, she turned to demand he let go of her wrist. As soon as Nami saw the blond man's expression, her anger faded. There were no heart-eyes, nosebleeds, noodle dances, or any trace of that dumbass pervert face he made sometimes. Instead she was met with an honesty that left her breathless… Not that she would ever tell him that.

For once in his life, when it came to Nami-san, Sanji was at a loss for words. He desperately tried to think of something to say to her. _Please don't leave._ The words repeated in his head, but when he opened his mouth to speak, the cook couldn't find his voice. All he could do was stand there, holding her wrist, probably looking like the biggest jackass in the world.

Thankfully the sound of a guitar interrupted their uncomfortable standoff. Both looked towards the source of the sound. Brook was playing from the lawn deck. It was a slower melody, different from his usual rock music. Nami pouted as she wondered if the skeleton had overheard their conversation. It was definitely a suspicious choice for the musician. While the navigator was distracted by her thoughts, Sanji loosened his grip on her wrist, taking her hand instead, and gently pulled her towards him. "What are you doing?" she asked. The blush from moments ago rose again in her cheeks.

"Dance with me?" It wasn't really a question, considering that his other hand had already wrapped around the woman's waist and came to rest at the small of her back. Sanji held his breath as he dared to pull her closer. This was either going to end very well, or very violently. When he started to lead, he was relieved to find Nami willingly followed. With confidence, he closed the last gap between them by holding her body against his and continued their slow dance.

The navigator felt her nerves relax a bit. Strangely, she was fine with the physical contact. It was less awkward than trying to verbalize her feelings. Hearing a soft chuckle from the cook caused a bit of her insecurity to return. "What is it?" she mumbled defensively.

Sanji shook his head slightly. "Marimo tried to tell me once that you weren't a dancer. I knew he was wrong!" Confused, Nami raised an eyebrow. The cook smiled in response. "I'll tell you later," he promised, and kissed her forehead. Sometimes it was best to enjoy the unspoken things.

* * *

The song I imagine Brook playing is Romance Anonimo, but that's just me. ^^


End file.
